


Wolf Cloaks & Lion Claws

by ggbayley



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Games, Poor Theon, Sweet Robb, Sweetness, Wicked Jaime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggbayley/pseuds/ggbayley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime discovers he has a vicious streak when spurned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during A Clash of Kings (Season 2), while Robb's forces are fighting Jaime's in the Riverlands.
> 
> Also assumes that, while Jaime would look at no woman but Cersei, he is very willing to entertain the charms of other men.

“Well well, if it isn’t the wolf pup’s dearest friend.”

Jaime poured himself a cup of wine, waving both guards and servants out of his tent. “It’s nice to see you, Theon.” He poured a second cup, offering it to his prisoner. Theon Greyjoy was chained with thick manacles, the heavy iron locked to a stake which had been driver deep into the earth beneath Jaime’s tent. His men had captured Theon in the midst of the battle, and spirited him away on Jaime’s orders, before anyone was the wiser. Jaime felt a delicious flush of power as he gazed at the dejected captive, so helpless and alone.

He offered Theon a cup, the Greyjoy having barely enough chain to take it. “I am happy our paths could cross again,” Jaime intoned lazily. He sipped his wine as he pulled up a low stool, sitting more on Theon’s level. “I remember you gave me such a great fuck in Winterfell.”

Theon’s jaw stiffened, but he said nothing.

“I could use a fuck now,” Jaime murmured, reaching out to trail a finger across Theon’s cheek. “Battle does make me terribly lusty.” He glanced at the cup, which Theon hadn’t touched. “Drink, it’s not poisoned.”

Theon looked at him balefully, then lowered his head, awkwardly managing a swallow within the limits of his restraints.

“You were always a thirsty lad. Has something changed?” Jaime’s deft fingers were already unlacing the Iron Islander’s boiled leather jerkin, his hand settling on the cloth tunic below. “I could give you to my father’s guards. They’d torture you, throw you in a pen out in the wind and rain. Maybe you should give me an incentive to keep you here.” Jaime let a hand slide to his own crotch, rubbing it lightly.

Greyjoy looked away, showing no hint of the eager, lusty boy Jaime had bedded at Winterfell. The Lannister was disappointed, but not about ready to give up. He drew his dagger, the blade making Theon’s eyes flash with worry. That made Jaime smile, but instead of flesh, he sliced the cloth over Theon’s torso, rending the tunic from naval to chin.

“Much better.” He sheathed the blade, not pausing to enjoy the newly revealed flesh until he had unlaced Theon’s breeches, pulling them down and off his legs, along with his boots. “Such an improvement!” His hands found Theon’s chest, caressing the curves of his lean muscles. “Now, I think you need to show me why I should treat you gently.”

Theon said nothing, and made no move. Jaime leaned in, intending to kiss the boy. Theon turned his head away. That evoked a growl from Jaime. He had pictured a hot night spent fucking the boy, who had surrendered to his cock so willingly before. Now that Jaime had command of his very life, he had anticipated that Theon would gladly serve his every need. 

“Fine,” he snapped. “Have it your way.” He grabbed Theon’s ankles, yanking his legs forward and dropping them roughly. Theon cried out as the restraints grew taught and wrenched his arms up above his shoulders. Now that he was stretched out on the floor, Jaime crawled on top of his naked body, using the dagger to cut away the remains of the tunic and jerkin from Theon’s arms.

Jaime softened his gaze, his fingers tracing lightly over Theon’s chest. “There’s no harm in a bit of fun,” he murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Theon’s neck. “Couldn’t you use a fuck? I’ll take care of you.” He released the laces of his breeches, letting Theon feel his hardness against his thigh. “I’ll get you nice and ready,” he murmured as he kissed slowly across Theon’s collar bone. “Kiss you. Caress you. Fuck you until you moan and come all over me.” He was arousing himself with his words and touches, but when he went for Theon’s lips again, the Ironborn turned away, face stony.

What little patience Jaime had was exhausted. He laughed mirthlessly as he glanced down at Theon’s naked body, arousing yet disappointingly unaroused. “I see.” He drew his dagger, holding the sharp blade close to Theon’s face. “Would you rather I fuck you with this?” If there wouldn’t be desire in Theon’s eyes, then he was happy to see the fear in them. “What do you think?” He grasped his cock in one hand, wielding the dagger in the other. 

“One blade or another.” He leaned in close to hiss in Theon’s ear, twisting the blade in his hand. “How would this feel inside you? Your ass or your throat, either way you’d be no use to your young wolf again. If you’re alive.”

He looked at the Ironborn, who was trying not to let his fear show, but failing. “Ask me for my cock,” Jaime instructed, “or I’ll put this inside you.” He drew the dagger across Theon’s chest, just softly enough to avoid breaking the skin. “Now,” he demanded in a soft, dangerous voice. “Beg.”

Theon’s eyes were tightly closed. “Please,” he whispered.

“Do it better!” Jaime slapped him, drawing a cry from his lips. 

“Please give me your cock,” Theon begged. Jaime slapped him again. “Please put your cock in me! Please. Fuck me with it!” Theon cried.

“Better.” Jaime knelt over Theon’s chest. “Open your mouth and suck it. It’s all you’ll get before I put it in you.” He knew how much a dry fuck would hurt, and so did Theon.

Eyes still closed, Theon opened. Jaime could feel a sob around his cock as he pumped in and out, Theon doing nothing beyond wrapping his lips around his teeth. He nearly gagged the boy once or twice, and couldn’t have cared less. Then he withdrew his cock from the Islander’s mouth, and shoved it between his legs. Theon screamed, his chest heaving, arms pulling desperately on his restraints.

“What, can’t take a little rape?” Jaime mocked, thrusting himself ruthlessly inside, Theon’s unprepared tunnel clinging tightly around him. Theon was sobbing, trying to move in any direction to avoid the agony inside him, but the chains held his wrists, and Jaime’s weight held him to the floor.

“Your people love to do this,” Jaime told the quivering boy. “Reaving and raping, isn’t that the Iron Way?” You could’ve had a nice, sweet fuck, but you chose this!” He wanted to last longer, but a few more thrusts, and he came, pulling out of the Islander with satisfaction. “I got what I wanted, either way.”

He saw that there was blood seeping from between Theon’s thighs, but hardened his heart, telling himself that the boy had deserved it. “I like you naked,” he said callously, grabbing a fur and tossing it next to Theon. “See that you stay that way. I’ll be back.” He stalked from the tent, not sure whether to feel annoyed or satisfied.


	2. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime discovers something Theon really didn't want him to know.

He had Theon’s chain moved into his bedchamber, within sight of the comfort in which Jaime slept, but unable to reach it. The tent was cool, but he kept Theon naked, giving him one fur to lie on, and one to cover himself. It could be easily cast aside when Jaime took him, which he did frequently.

After the first time, Theon had stopped resisting, spreading his legs and closing his eyes when the Lannister climbed on top of him. He lay there like a corpse, his only movement an occasional grimace from pain. It stoked Jaime’s ire that no matter what he did, whether he coaxed and caressed, or yelled and threatened, Theon would not give in to him. At best, Theon would follow his exact commands. He wondered if it was just that the young Ironborn was a prisoner, or if something else had changed since their heated encounter at Winterfell.

If Jaime had been taken prisoner, he would have been more than eager if the young wolf had wanted to fuck him. Sex and a warm tent was certainly preferable to torture and the freezing cold, in his book. When the messages started arriving, it really made him wonder. Every envoy the young wolf sent demanded the ransom and return of Theon, even though Jaime had never actually acknowledged having him. The wolves assumed Theon had been captured, as his body had never been found. Jaime let them worry, knowing that only a select few knew he had Theon, and those few would never talk.

He had a theory, and he wanted to catch Theon off guard so he could read the truth in the young kraken’s face. First he took Theon’s fur away, but instead of climbing on top of him like usual, he sat on the bed, simply gazing at that alluring nude flesh.

“The young wolf’s your lover, isn’t he?”

The devastated look on Theon’s face told him everything. “No,” Theon quickly stuttered, “No, never.”

“He is.” Jaime grinned, laughing softly to himself. “So you didn’t want to betray him. Isn’t that cute.” He snorted, unlacing his breeches and sliding himself to the floor beside Theon. “You’d have been smarter to take my cock, and take it willingly. You’re catching that damned Stark honor.” He pulled out his dagger, leveling it at Theon. “I’ve been letting you get away with a lousy performance in bed. I’ve had you Theon, I know you can do better.”

He let the blade of the dagger rest beneath Theon’s chin, pressed against his vulnerable flesh. “Tonight, you’re going to use your mouth on me, and you’re going to do an amazing job. If you don’t, you can deep throat this.” He pulled the dagger back swiftly, making Theon’s breath hitch. “Do you understand?”

Theon lowered his eyes, nodding dejectedly.

“Good.” Jaime slid his cock from his breeches, holding it up. Theon couldn’t reach it with his hands, so he had to bend sideways, his wrists stretched out to the side by their chain. His soft lips slid around Jaime, and this time, that warm, wet space did what it was supposed to. Theon’s tongue ran along the base of his cock, the Ironborn hollowing his mouth and loosening his throat, so he could take Jaime deep inside him. It was the best Jaime had had in ages, and he watched with his mouth open in pleasure, the dagger still clutched in his fist.

Theon didn’t try to bring him off quickly, or use any tricks. He gave head just as well as Jaime remembered, even without the use of his hands. Jaime sheathed the dagger as his climax approached, sinking his hands in Theon’s soft hair. He groaned as he spilled down Theon’s throat, impressed that the Ironborn managed to swallow it all without gagging.

“Now that’s more like it.” Jaime’s fingers stroked Theon’s hair as the younger man drew back. Theon’s eyes were fixed on the floor, but Jaime could still see wet trails glimmering on his cheeks. “Is that how you do it for the young wolf?” Jaime murmured, satisfied to see the look of shame on Theon’s face. “I’m sure he won’t mind you sucking another man’s cock, just like you do for him,” he chuckled, his fingers trailing across those wet cheeks.

He shoved Theon onto his back, the chains holding Theon’s arms above his head. “Now that we’re being nice,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Theon’s chest, then laving one of Theon’s nipples with his tongue, “I want a fuck like you give him. I bet you spread your legs for the young wolf and moan like a whore. Is that true?” Theon said nothing, and Jaime smacked his thigh, making him wince. “Is it true?” he demanded in a harsher voice.

“No.” Theon whimpered as Jaime smacked his other thigh, harder. “Yes. Yes it’s true, I take his cock and moan like a whore.”

“I thought so.” Jaime reached for the small bottle of oil, which he had been using to fuck Theon after the first time. He spread some on his fingers, reaching between Theon’s legs and slipping a finger inside him. Theon closed his eyes, taking a deep, steadying breath. Jaime liked watching his chest move, the soft rise and fall of those defined muscles. He slid in a second finger, working them gently to prepare that tight tunnel. As he rocked his fingers, he kissed across Theon’s chest, nipping softly at his nipples, which hardened under his touch. His lips found the soft skin of Theon’s neck, which he had kissed and caressed eagerly back at Winterfell. Theon’s body was intoxicating to him, and if he didn’t look at the pained crease across Theon’s brow, he could almost pretend the Ironborn was enjoying it.

His exploits gave him time to get hard again, and when his cock rose to press against Theon’s thigh, he was more than ready. He slid in softly this time, letting Theon’s body adjust around him. “Kiss me like you kiss him,” Jaime threatened against his lips. He knew that Theon was aware of the threat without it being said. He got his kiss, not warm, or passionate, but at least cooperative. His tongue entered Theon’s mouth as his cock spread him wide, exploring the tight confines of his ass. Jaime rocked his hips slowly and steadily, his ardor building as he fucked Theon’s mouth with his tongue. He came with a shudder, resting his head on Theon’s shoulder afterward. He wished the boy’s arms would wrap around him, but of course they were still chained above his head.

Jaime let himself enjoy the warm afterglow for a moment, then rose to his hands and knees, grinning at the miserable Ironborn. “You see? It’s so much nicer when you give in.” He pressed a final kiss to Theon’s lips, rising and tucking his cock back away. “I don’t know why you insist on making me rape you. It could be this sweet every time.”

Theon rolled on his side, and Jaime saw that he was crying silently. He was crying for the wolf.

Disgusted, he turned and left.


	3. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin arrives in camp.

“We have another matter to discuss.”

Jaime had not been thrilled with his father’s arrival in camp. Tywin had been going over strategy with him for hours, and Jaime was utterly bored. “Yes?” he sighed, hoping that he could retreat to his bed, and to his captive, soon.

“The wolves have been sending these.” Tywin dropped a scroll onto the table, and Jaime glanced at it, his mouth twitching as he read. “We have to find the Greyjoy boy. No one seems to know where he is, and after the wolf’s kin, he’s probably the most valuable hostage we could have. They’ll be willing to trade prisoners for him, even Lannisters.”

Jaime winced, clearing his throat. “No need to find him. I have him.”

Tywin stared at him son, his eyes growing colder. “You have him.”

“Yes,” Jaime confirmed.

“And you didn’t send word?”

“I thought - ”

Tywin interrupted his explanation. “Take me to him. Has he been harmed?”

“I’ll have him brought to you later,” Jaime tried.

“You’ll bring me to him now.” The senior Lannister’s voice brooked no argument.

Jaime sighed. He led his father through the tent flap into his bedchamber, and pointed to where Theon was chained to the floor.

Tywin’s eyes were like flint as he took in the scene. “Right.” He held out his hand, and Jaime provided the key for the manacles. Tywin unlocked the chains from the stake, drawing Theon to his feet. His mouth grew harder when he saw that Theon was naked beneath the furs. He grabbed a cloak and wrapped it around the Ironborn, calling for his guards. “Have him washed and dressed, then brought to my tent. Bind his ankles so he can’t run.”

Once the guards had left, he struck Jaime hard across the face. “What is in your head!” he demanded. “We could trade that boy for four, maybe five Lannisters who are rotting in wolf prison cells! And you keep him here so you can rape him? Did I raise such a stupid son?”

“I was keeping him safe,” Jaime asserted, the lie earning him another harsh blow. “He’s Robb Stark’s lover!” he cried, the revelation making Tywin abort the blow he had been able to strike.

“Is he.” The elder Lannister paused thoughtfully. Then his hand lashed out, and struck Jaime again. “So you thought you’d fuck him and see what the young wolf gets in bed?” he hissed. “If you didn’t command half my army, I’d have you whipped. No son of mine behaves this way.”

“I’m sorry. It was stupid. I thought we could save him for a strategic time,” Jaime argued feebly.

“Perhaps.” Tywin’s eyes flickered as he considered. “Strategically, the boy’s worth little. He commands nothing, and his own people haven’t seemed to miss him these past ten years. It’s the wolf’s attachment to him alone that makes him valuable. He must be more than a bed warmer, if they’ve made this many demands for him.”

“Exactly,” Jaime agreed. 

“We’ll ask a higher price.” Tywin smiled grimly. “If the wolf pup wants him back, he’ll pay.”


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon returns.

Robb was pacing his tent anxiously. “Where are they? Shouldn’t they be back?”

Catelyn stood near him, her arms folded inside her sleeves. “These things take time, Robb.”

“Why? We agreed to the exchange. Six bloody captives, and four of them Lannisters!” Robb’s cloak whipped as he paced back and forth. “If they’ve lied, I’ll kill them all!”

“Robb,” Catelyn chided, but before she could continue, the tent flap opened, and Theon was shown into the tent.

Robb flew to him. He captured Theon’s waist, kissing him right there in front of his mother. Theon’s eyes widened in surprise, but his arms wound around Robb, holding his young wolf against him. Robb peppered his lips with kisses, pressing his forehead to Theon’s.

“Thank the gods. Thank the gods!” he murmured. “Have they hurt you?”

“Not much. “ Theon shrugged, summoning a small smile.

“Took them long enough to acknowledge having you. I was going crazy.” Robb cupped his cheek, drawing him into another kiss. He seemed to have forgotten his mother was even there. She took it upon herself to leave, nodding to Theon as she excused herself from the tent.

Robb’s kisses were growing more passionate, his fingers fumbling with the laces of Theon’s tunic. He slid it off his lover’s shoulders, hands grabbing Theon by his breeches and tugging him toward his bed furs.

“I missed you so much. I was so worried,” he murmured against Theon’s lips. Theon helped to slide the tunic from his shoulders, rejoicing in the warmth and familiarity of his lover. Robb pulled them down onto the furs, his hands stripping them until they were naked in each other’s arms. He grabbed the oil by his bed, slicking some onto his fingers and slipping one into Theon.

Theon’s whimper of pain made him stop. He drew back, only then noticing the scratches across Theon’s hips. “They didn’t.” Robb stared at him in horror.

Theon closed his eyes, flushing in shame. “I’m so sorry Robb. I’m so sorry.”

“Gods, don’t apologize!” Robb’s face was cloaked in anger. “Jaime?”

Theon nodded. “It’s my fault,” he whispered. “I slept with him at Winterfell, he assumed - ” He took a shuddering breath. “And when I wouldn’t - ” His eyes beaded with tears, and he tried to blink them away.

“I’ll kill the fucking bastard.” Robb held him tightly, hand moving soothingly up and down Theon’s back.

“I did though. I gave in.” The tears spilled out, along with a sob. Theon pressed his face to Robb’s neck, holding him with shaking limbs. “I’m so sorry Robb. I don’t know if he really meant to kill me, but the dagger - ” His words were interrupted by another sob. “I did it. I did. I’m so sorry.”

“I know you didn’t want to. Theon, you had no choice. I don’t care what you had to do to come back to me alive.” Robb kissed his temple, then his brow, then his lips. “I love you Theon Greyjoy, nothing they can do will change that.” He kissed Theon full on the mouth, cupping the back of Theon’s neck and playing with the soft strands of his hair.

A few minutes of kissing calmed Theon, though he still held Robb tightly. “I wish I hadn’t been such a slut,” he whispered sadly, his fingers stroking his young wolf’s back. “I wish I could be pure for you.”

“I love you as you are, I wouldn’t change a thing.” Robb kissed him softly. “Fuck your mission to Pyke. We’ll send someone else.” He put a finger to Theon’s lips before the Ironborn could object. “I know you want to go home, Theon. But your home is with me now... I’d make you a Stark if I could. I’d give you my cloak.”

He grasped for his fallen cloak from the floor, pulling it over Theon’s shoulders and fastening the clasp about his neck. “You’ve never been a prisoner with me, Theon. You’re a free man, not a ward or a hostage. Any time you want to go, you can go.” He fingered the hem of the cloak, fingers tracing the Direwolf embroidered in the thick wool. “Choose to be with me, Theon,” he begged. “Please, I can’t do it without you. I never asked to be king.” His face was pained. “I need you,” he whispered.

Theon kissed him. He rolled on top of the young wolf, his fingers tangling in Robb’s hair. Robb’s fingers grasped his back beneath the cloak, their lips meeting frantically. They made earnest, passionate love, there beneath the Stark cloak on Theon’s shoulders.


End file.
